Olivia's Play Cube (41402)
Olivia's Play Cube is a set released in the winter of 2020. Official Description Let kids imagine the joy of scientific revelation with this LEGO® Friends Olivia’s Play Cube (41401). This collectible, compact toy is a microcosm of amusement. Inside the portable toy you’ll find an Olivia mini-doll, buildable lab and LEGO classroom, and lots of mini-doll accessories. There's even a mystery pet – watch as kids delight in their animal discovery! Flexible fun The elements in this mini-doll set are removable so kids can play with them outside the cube. They also fix to its base for science fun on the go. Pack everything up into the pretty, glittery shell and it can accompany little scientists on their journeys of discovery – or just on a visit to their friend’s home. The art of Cubism Each cube gives kids a taste of the LEGO Friends world. And if they want to explore more they can collect all 5, which stack or connect so kids can display them in fun shapes. Introduce kids to Heartlake City, where they can learn about the world in the company of their friends. *Keep kids entertained while travelling with this portable mini-doll set. Little scientists can imagine playing teacher or discovering new compounds in the laboratory and LEGO® classroom that pack up into the cube. *Olivia’s Play Cube (41402) packs plenty of play into a little space. Inside is 1 scientist mini-doll, a toy pet, a LEGO® classroom and lab complete with toy slime, lots of mini-doll accessories and a sticker sheet. *Kids can play with the science lab toy outside the cube, or pack it up for fun on the go. Each cube combines with the 4 others. They stack and connect to make cool, eye-catching displays. *Know a kid who’s received a good science grade? This playset would be a great reward. It also makes a cool birthday or holiday gift for kids aged 6+, and the easy build gently introduces them to LEGO® construction. *Each cube measures just over 3” (8cm) wide and 2” (6cm) making this mini-doll playset an ideal play-date companion. The colorful portable toys are also the ideal way to brighten up long journeys. *This science toy for kids doesn’t need batteries to make the imaginative play come alive. Kids can pretend to cook up their own energy inside one of collectible mini-doll Olivia’s conical flasks! *Introduce your young builder to the world of LEGO® Friends with this portable toy. A warm welcome awaits them in Heartlake City, where kids can explore their interests with their best friends by their side. *LEGO® building bricks and fun toys meet the highest industry standards. Kids constructing this toy playset will find the bricks connect strongly and pull apart easily every time. *At The LEGO Group, we test the bricks, pieces and LEGO® Friends mini-doll figures of this toy playset in every way imaginable to guarantee that all LEGO building sets meet the highest global safety and quality standards. Fun Facts * Olivia's torso is exclusive to this set. Gallery 41402-1.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41402 alt2.jpg| 41402 alt3.jpg|All the play cubes connected together. 41402_alt4.JPG|A child playing with the set. 41402BOXBACK.jpg|Back of the box. Category:Sets Category:2020 Sets Category:Winter 2020 Wave Category:Play Cubes Series 1 Category:Olivia Sets